puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudis
Commonly found on Emerald Ocean, a senior officer and Monster Hunter of the crew Intoxicated and member of the flag Private Party. Favourite activities: hunting monsters, especially Cursed Isles trips with friends, rumbling, playing spades and distilling. Does not enjoy duty puzzling without tokens, except for gunning; scared of battle navigation. Biography Started playing Puzzle Pirates in June of 2007,on the Hunter ocean, quickly growing very fond of the game. Early days are a mystery, only as much is known as that he found home within the crew Surfing Dolphins, moved to Twelve Pack. As members of the crew disbanded, Rudis joined the ranks of Intoxicated under leadership of Misan and Alva where he resides to this day, originally in the flag Natural Disaster, followed by Happy Hour and Private Party. Achievements * August 8, 2008 - 1st place in Alchemy in Festival of Piracy. * 1st place in Quad-Race Weekend day 1, as part of Yoke's team. * #1 Carpentry and Sailing on Hunter. * Winner of automated Rumble tournament - tan/maroon parrot. * March 19, 2010 - tan monkey - rumble tournament on Emerald. * May 9, 2010 - indigo/gray Serpent from CI (by Achelois). * August 5, 2010 - Spires of Tackle (trophy) * August 22, 2010 - #1 Forager on Hunter. * October 11, 2010 - #1 Distiller on Hunter. * September 2010 - earned a tan/tan parrot through ticket redemption. * November 23, 2010 - Achieved Ultimate Crafter on Hunter. * November 27, 2010 - 1st place overall in "Green with Envy" competition (sailing and foraging) on Hunter - red octopus. * January 5, 2011 - #1 Rumbler on Hunter. * June 17, 2011 - tan octopus - rumble tournament on Emerald. * January 10, 2012 - tan octopus - rumble tournament on Emerald. * January 11, 2012 - indigo/blue Serpent from CI (by Alumina). * March 11, 2012 - 1st place overall in Sail/Carp competition on Emerald - copper monkey. * March 11, 2012 - tan/lt blue parrot - rumble tournament on Emerald. * July 12, 2012 - lavender/tan parrot - rumble tournament on Emerald. * July 12, 2012 - indigo/grey Serpent from CI (by Narphus). * October 22, 2012 - tan/orange parrot - rumble tournament on Emerald. * October 26, 2012 - Nemesis doll - inscribed "Rudis knows Pink Bunnies Are Evil" - won in Rumble tourney. * March 14, 2013 - tan/green parrot - rumble tournament on Emerald. * April 17, 2013 - yellow octopus - "Familiar Distilling" competition. Bake-off history: * 1st place in Carpentry bake-off - aqua/lime colored parrot (painted gold/yellow). On Hunter 18.01.09. * 4th place in Sailing bake-off on Cobalt 5.02.10. * 3rd place in Sailing bake-off on Sage 15.02.10. (on Chemicalx) * 2nd place in Sailing bake-off on Midnight 18.02.10. * 7th place in Carpentry bake-off on Hunter 21.02.10. * 1st place in Carpentry bake-off on Hunter 11.07.10. - persimmon octopus (recolored Dark brown). * 7th place in Carpentry bake-off on Midnight 17.07.10. * 1st place in Carpentry bake-off on Sage 17.07.10. (on Aabrams) - mint/lt green parrot. * 1st place in Carpentry bake-off on Malachite 17.07.10. (on Chemicalx) - copper monkey. * 3rd place in Carpentry bake-off on Cobalt 18.07.10. - real life prize. * 1st place in Carpentry bake-off on Viridian 17.07.10. (on Dievs) - green octopus. * 3rd place in Wasted's carpentry bake-off on Hunter 8.08.10. * 4th place in Sailing bake-off on Cerulean 15.07.12. - tan monkey * 4th place in Sailing bake-off on Meridian 22.07.12. (on Chemicalx) Avatars/Art Image:Rudis_avybyiljaynell.png| by Iljaynell Image:Art-Rudis-cihunt.png| by Rudis Image:Avatar-yellowpalaz-rudis.gif| by Rudis Image:Avatar-Cattrin-rudisAvi2.jpeg‎| by Cattrin